


Pieces of a Puzzle

by loki_of_jotunheim



Series: What Makes A Family? [2]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Asexual Character, Rating May Change, Self-Insert, no relationships - Freeform, self insert to explore a plot idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki_of_jotunheim/pseuds/loki_of_jotunheim
Summary: Choices and decisions come with consequences, and some of those consequences are about to catch up.





	1. The Begining

**Author's Note:**

> Rating is as such because I originally started with the sequel to this. It may change.  
> Again, this is a self-insert to explore a plot device I found interesting. I do so because it's easier for me to grasp the characters mannerisms and such that way. The character is created in a way that allows me to do so more effectively. If you're not a fan of this kind of thing, you don't have to read it. It's tagged. It's in the summary. You have been warned. 
> 
> and with that said...
> 
> Enjoy the story!
> 
> Update on 9.19.18 - I will be reposting this chapter after I have edited the entire thing some more. I'll leave this up for now, but I changed some things without realizing the chapter had been posted, but this will remain up for now. I'll add a note letting ya'll know when it's been reposted.
> 
> Update on 9.21.18 The first half of this has been finished, and I am updating this chapter as we speak. I will try to keep a consistent post schedule, 1 time every week.

Yasmin pulled at the arm of the man holding her, trying to get out of his grasp. “You can’t do this! Do you have any idea-” She was cut off by the explosion overhead, all four of them ducking instinctually. “What the hell is going on?”

“We’re saving your life.” The tallest said, pulling off the mask to reveal a young African American man. The other two removed theirs as well to reveal a man with long hair and a girl with blonde hair. “Come on, we’ve got a safe house.” 

 

“When you said safe house, I was imagining a rundown place in the woods somewhere, not a pub,” Yasmin said as they approached the man sitting at a table, clearly waiting for them. “Thanks for rescuing me.”

“We didn’t, you’re legally dead.” The man replied. “I’m Nate Ford.” 

“Yasmin, nice to meet you, I think,” Yasmin said, sitting down across from him at the table. 

“Any idea why Aberton would want you dead?”

“No idea, I guess it could have something to do with the project but that doesn’t make sense either.” 

“What’s the project?” 

“That’s the thing, Mr. Ford, you’re gonna laugh” Yasmin replied, disbelief clear in her tone, “It’s a battery.”

“Okay, what do we know about it? Can it blow up?” Nate rubbed his hands together as he paced.  

“No, it’s just a power source.” Hardison replied, “I gotta agree with Yasmin here, I don’t know why Moreau would kill for this.” 

“There’s got to be something we’re missing.” Nate muttered,  “Alright, Sophie, any news on your end?” 

“Moreau is holding an auction at the end of the week,” Sophie replied, hopping up on top of the counter. “I’ll try and get more information on it.” Unnoticed by everyone but Hardison, Eliot twitched. 

“I’ll see what I can do on my end.” The hitter interjected. “I know some people who might be able to get us in.” Nate nodded and went back to planning. 

“You alright?” Hardison asked Eliot quietly. Eliot didn’t reply. Nate caught their attention a second later. 

“Alright, you and Julia go get the auction details, take Hardison with you.” 

Eliot nodded, and the trio left, leaving just Sophie, Parker and Nate. 

“Let’s go steal an auction.” Nate grinned.

 

“So here’s my plan-” Hardison began as they pulled into the hotel parking lot. 

“You’re gonna stay in Lucille,” Eliot cut him off in a tone that brokered no arguments, “Julia and I are gonna go do this. Moreau’s gonna have a lot of muscle. Monitor us through the button camera.” 

“I can handle muscle.” Hardison protested. 

“No offense Hardison, but you’re gonna be more of a hindrance if things get ugly,” Julia said softly. “Please just stay in the van.” 

“Alright, but don’t blame me when something goes wrong.” 

“Wasn’t planning on it.” Eliot hopped out of the van and slammed the door. He was not in a good mood and neither was Julia, despite her calm tone earlier. Hardison shook his head and pulled up the feed from the camera. 

“I have the feed. How are you gonna explain the camera if he notices?” 

“We’ll tell him our client doesn’t do business in person, he only does it through his people due to safety issues. Moreau’ll buy that, it’s how he operates.” Eliot growled. “It wouldn’t be the first time he’s done it like this.”

“Alright. Wait, why do you know so much about Moreau?” 

“We ran into him a few times before this,” Julia replied vaguely. “Alright, we’re going in.” Hardison watched as they approached the suits at the door. 

“We’re here to see Moreau,” Eliot stated. 

“Who the hell are you?”

“Eliot Spencer.” 

“Ulia.” Hardison blinked. First Eliot uses his real name and now this? He noted it as weird and refocused. The guards looked terrified in the camera and Hardison smiled once he figured out why. That was his hitters. 

“Open the door.” The guard said to the other, voice shaking a little. “This way.” 

“Why’d you tell them your real names?” Hardison asked as the doors closed. Eliot didn’t answer, and on the button cam, Julia looked tense and pensive. “Eliot, why’d you tell them your real name?” 

 

The other half of the team were grifting and grifting well. They’d managed to get in the lab and get Aberton’s phone. Parker was searching through files in the lab. 

“Nate, there are way too many files to sort through, we’re gonna have to narrow it down.”

“Okay, gimme one second…” A few seconds later, the numbers came through and Parker smiled, transferring them to her tablet. 

“Okay, sending them to Hardison.” 

“Got em’.” Hardison reported over coms. 

“Good, we’ll keep you posted,” Nate said, and then the coms went silent on their end. “Alright, Parker, you can go now.” Parker nodded and got her gear. Time for her to make her exit.

The elevator doors opened to a small room with a door and the hitters walked out behind the first suit. They came into the pool area and were noticed fairly quickly as evidenced by all the guns being pointed in their direction. 

“Man, what did you guys do to piss them off?” Hardison said over the coms. Ulia smiled a little. Same ol’ Hardison. They ended their stroll at the end of the pool, their path blocked by a familiar face. 

“Chapman.” Eliot acknowledged. 

“Eliot. Ulia.” Chapman looked at each in turn.

“They gave you the job?” 

“There was an opening,” Chapman smirked, glancing at Ulia. Ulia looked back impassively. The door to the sauna opened, drawing their attention, and Damien Moreau emerged, steam billowing behind him.  

“Now that’s no way to treat an old friend.” Moreau rebuked. “Let’s catch up.” 

 

Moreau cleared everyone out of the room aside from Chapman and gestured for Eliot and Ulia to join him at the table. He poured some wine from an abandoned bottle and offered it to them. 

“This one of your retrieval jobs, Eliot?”

“No. I’m here on behalf of a client.” 

“Who’s the client?” 

“You know I don’t give out names.” Eliot stared at Moreau, a scowl on his face. 

“Does she?” Moreau turned his attention to Ulia. “I see you two found each other.” 

“Must have been destiny.” Ulia drawled. “And, no, as you know, I don’t.”

“Working with the best, I taught you well.” Damien set down his glass. “What does your client want?”

“They want to place a bid on the Ram’s Horn. Preferably to acquire it. Bid’s pretty large.” Eliot replied. 

“Where is the client?” 

“Most I can say is overseas. It leaves US soil immediately, no trace back to you.” 

“I already have international buyers.” Moreau motioned as if he was going to get up. 

“Not for this much.” Ulia rejoined. “Believe me, none of yours can match this.”

“You’d know, wouldn’t you?” Moreau relaxed. “Alright, consider me interested.” 

Ulia smiled. They were in. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! Next update will be sometime next week. Please leave me a comment if you enjoyed, I'd like to see what you think.

“You two gonna tell me what that was about?” Hardison demanded as soon as they got back into Lucille. “Old friend? Using your real names?” 

“He would have seen through us using covers.” Ulia said quietly. “He knows our faces.” 

“Why, you used to work for him or something?” Hardison replied, obviously meaning it as a joke. 

“Yes.” Eliot replied. Hardison blinked. “Key there is used to.” 

“Parents sold me, well, my abilities, to him when I was 8.” Ulia stared at Hardison, who seemed to be at a loss for words. “I left when I was 25.” 

“Damn.” Hardison replied after a second. 

“Can we get going now?” Eliot growled. Hardison nodded and everyone buckled up. “I left when she was 16. That’s all you need to know.” 

“He was actually the reason I was able to see I needed to leave.” Ulia crossed her arms, tension clear. “And Moreau isn’t one you just walk away from, you have to plan without him finding out. Even then there’s a pretty big chance you’ll die because of him the first few years after an escape.” The rest of the ride was silent. 

 

“What’d you find out?” Nate asked as they all reconvened. Hardison handed over the laptop with the designs to Sophie. 

“We’re in,” Eliot stated. “We’ll get the details of the auction tomorrow.” 

“That’s why you wanted to go in alone, you didn’t want him knowing my face.” Hardison muttered to himself, “Would he have tried to kill me if I’d gone in with you?”

“Yes,” Ulia replied. 

“Wait, Hardison didn’t go in with you?” Nate caught on. 

“No. For good reason. He would have killed him or tried to. He did that a lot with people.” Eliot replied. 

“Wait, he did that a lot with other clients?” Nate stared at Eliot. “You used to know him?” 

“Used to is the key word there.” Ulia didn’t look at Nate as she spoke.  

“Her parents transferred guardianship to him when she was 8 for a lot of money,” Eliot interjected. 

“You worked for Moreau and you haven’t told us for the past 6 months while we’ve been hunting him?”

“I wanted to figure out a way to get rid of him before getting you guys involved!” Eliot growled. 

“We’re supposed to trust each other,” Nate exclaimed. 

“I was trying to protect you! Last time I checked, that was my job!” 

“We can handle Moreau.” 

“No, you really can’t,” Ulia muttered. 

“We’re out of our league, Nate. Every one of Moreau's men has innocent blood on their hand. Every one of them… are worse than me. Worse than us.” Eliot crossed his arms. “The worst thing I ever did was under him. I’ll never be free of that.” 

“What did you do?” Parker asked quietly.

“Don’t ask me that Parker.” Eliot looked at her apologetically, “‘Cause if you ask me that, I’m gonna have to tell you. So please, don’t ask me that.” Parker nodded. 

“Look, we all have a past.” Sophie finally spoke, “You don’t have to tell us anything. But we’ve learned the hard way that we have to be straight with each other.” Hardison shifted, alarm growing on his face and all of them turned to face him. He held up a hand for time. 

“So you said he was going to tell you the details of the auction tomorrow. Why tomorrow?”

“Cause he wants us to do something for him first,” Eliot replied quietly. 

“I’ll be he does,” Nate muttered. “What is it?”

Eliot glanced at Sophie. 

“Kill Atherton.” 

“Kill Atherton?” Sophie scoffed. “You can’t. You’re not that man anymore.” Eliot looked like he wanted to punch something.  

“He might just have to be to get us in,” Nate replied. 

“So we can buy a  _ bomb _ ?” Hardison asked, shocked. 

“What?” Nate turned to Hardison. 

“A very big bomb,” Hardison confirmed. “The Ram’s Horn, it’s a very big bomb. Yasmin’s battery goes right there.” 

“Battery? It’s an electrical bomb?” Sophie said, confused. 

“Mmmhmm. It’s an EMP bomb. I recognize it because I built something just like it.” There was a pause. “My EMP gun, it’s just like this, but this is jacked up by a factor of a million. It fries everything in range, which is about the size of the city on this thing.” 

“That doesn’t sound so bad.” Parker ventured hesitantly. 

“Yeah, unless you’re in a hospital or a car or a plane falling out of the sky.” 

“Oh. Yeah.” Parker sat back. 

“Okay, so Atherton is supposed to give this to Moreau and Moreau is gonna sell it to the highest bidder.” Nate began, the group circling up. 

“Which is supposed to be us.” Ulia added, “We told him we’d be the highest bidders on behalf of a client.” 

“So what do we do? Call the feds, show them the plans that we stole from the department of defense, and tell them that some dude with protection from on high is  _ maybe  _ selling it this weekend?” 

“No, no, we stick with the plan.” Nate replied, “We get into that auction, place the bid. Then we take him down.” 

“Only way we do that is if I kill Atherton.” Eliot reminded them. 

“Then that’s what you’re gonna have to do,” Nate said, turning and beginning to walk down the path. Ulia and Eliot exchanged heavy glances, then followed the group a second later.

 

“DC has a lot of traffic cams.” Eliot reminded Chapman as they sat in the car at a light. Ulia was on the sidewalk near Atherton’s, loitering as a gardener. “Tell me about the car.” 

“Stolen in Virginia. After this, we load it onto a freighter, and it gets dumped into the Atlantic.”  Chapman told him. “There’s a gun in-”

“I don’t like guns,” Eliot said bluntly, taking the gun out and unloading it. He shoved it back in the glovebox. 

“Moreau said -” 

“Tell me what he said. Tell me. ‘Cause you may be used to him holding your hand but he’s never had a problem with the way I work.” 

“I heard you’d gone soft,” Chapman remarked after a moment. Eliot rolled his eyes. They drove forward, stopping in front of a house a few doors down from the Atherton's. A woman and her daughter came out, Atherton right behind them. 

“I wanted to eliminate all of them, like we usually do,” Chapman commented, sounding like he was talking about the weather. “Moreau said we should...wait.” Eliot didn’t reply to Chapman’s confusion and got out of the car. A moment later, Chapman pulled up next to Atherton at the light. “Looks like you’ve got a flat back there!” 

Atherton checked and groaned when he saw he was right. He pulled over, and Eliot reached into the window and snapped the man’s neck. Ulia joined them in the car a second later, tossing the tools into the backseat of Atherton’s car. It would look like the gardener did it at first sight. That’s all they needed. 

“Go over 35 and I’ll kill you,” Eliot growled. 

 

“I can’t believe Moreau wanted me dead,” Atherton said, climbing out of the body bag. 

“You’ve been working with him for years, this shouldn’t surprise you. There’s a perfectly good version of this plan where we let you get killed.” Nate handed him something. 

“This is your second chance. Get your family and start over. Don’t waste it.” Hardison told the man. He nodded and left. 

“Hardison, how is this guy gonna pass as Atherton? He’s been stabbed!” Nate asked.

“You asked for a male white John Doe and I got you one. Next time I’ll get a perfect replica.” Hardison replied sarcastically. 

Nate sighed. “Sophie? Do you have a brown wig?” 


	3. Explosion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I... have like at least 5 different WIP's right now. I don't know how that happened. I don't know how this got forgotten. I'm so sorry.

“Is this your husband, ma’am?” The doctor asked Sophie. Sophie glanced at the body and wailed. 

“Your husband’s belongings.” Sophie nodded, tearfully and the body bag was zipped back up. She exited the room, joining Nate and tossing the wig on the floor. 

“You got the ID, right?” Sophie held up the ID in response. The two exited the building and got in the car, pulling out a second later. “Eliot, what’s your status?” 

“Pulling into the parking lot now.” Eliot replied over the comms. “Ulia, you ready?”

“As ready as I can be, I suppose.” She muttered. 

“Sophie, go help Hardison and Parker, I’ll go with Eliot and Julia.” Nate instructed as they got to cars.

“Be careful.” Sophie told him, placing a peck on his cheek. “For luck.”

 

“We’re at the… warehouse, where are you guys at?” 

“We should be right on top of the bomb, it says it’s right there…” The faint sound of a train horn echoed over the comms as Hardison spoke. 

“This is a going to be little tricky.” Sophie murmured.

“We have to get on that train.” 

“I have an idea.” Parker replied to Hardison. 

“Am I going to hate it?” Sophie asked. 

“No, but he is.” Parker answered. 

 

“Why would you hold an auction at a warehouse?” Eliot asked quietly. 

“Well, you wouldn’t.” Nate replied as they turned the corner around a stack of boxes. The Italian woman was slumped in the chair. “Sveglati! Svegliati! Hey, hey.” 

“You again.” She sighed, but there was an edge of relief to it. 

“What happened?” Nate quickly untied the woman from the ropes. 

“I was undercover, watching Moreau, but he had men even in my organization. They sold me out.”

“So now we have to rescue you.” Nate said, but there was no real heat in the words. The Italian woman smiled. 

“That’s why I made you hate me.”  

“Oh, to make me work on my own, huh.” 

“It means my plan worked.”

“Smart ass.” 

“Nate, we gotta go.” Eliot said, a door slamming punctuating his point. The four moved out of the area just as the shadows of the men began to get closer. 

 

Parker grinned at Hardison as she climbed over the railing. The two of them lept off and yelled, one in joy and one in fear, and landed with a  _ thud _ on the top of the moving train. Parker got up first and the two began running along the top of the train. 

“Which one is it?” Hardison yelled as he leapt over the gap between the two cars. 

“It’s just up ahead, 2 more!” Parker yelled back. 

“Got it!”

 

Back at the warehouse, Eliot glanced around a corner and saw no one coming just yet. A phone ringing cut through the air. The Italian held up the phone and Eliot snatched it out of her hand. 

“Moreau.” He growled. 

“For what it’s worth, she didn’t talk. So, I sent some…friends to continue the conversation.” 

“Well, then, I’ll see you soon.” 

“By the way… the white hat, ah, doesn’t really suit either of you. But I love the hair.” Eliot closed the phone with more force than probably necessary and turned to Nate. 

“Eliot, are we in trouble?” Nate asked quietly. 

“Oh, yeah.” Eliot nodded gravely. Ulia sighed. 

 

“On 3, we drop in.” Hardison whispered, and Parker nodded. They dropped through the trapdoor at the top of the car and took out the guards quickly. 

“Woo! Owww…” Hardison cheered, and then winced as his hand finally started hurting. 

“That’s why I use this!” Parker shouted over the sound of the train. The two of them crouched in front of the bomb. 

“This thing is bolted to ground for transportation.” Hardison informed Nate over coms. 

“So much for stealing it.” Parker muttered. 

“Parker, that access panel, can you open it?” Hardison asked. 

“You got an idea?” Parker raised an eyebrow as she pulled out her tools.

“Yeah.” 

“AmI going to hate it?” 

“No, but I am.” Hardison sighed. Parker opened the panel and Hardison began messing with the wires. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Yasmin’s battery is one of a kind. Now, if I do this right, I overload the batteries, they'll explode, and then this thing is worthless.” 

“And if you do it wrong?” Parker asked quietly. 

“Uh, the bomb triggers a giant E.M.P. Pulse, Washington, D.C., is fried, and thousands will die, and we go down as the biggest terrorists in American history, but we'll be dead, too, so it's not really be our problem.” Hardison rambled. 

“Well, there is that.” Parker joked lightly. 

“There is that.” Hardison agreed.    
  


“So we just have to get to that door.” Nate said quietly. 

“That’s a kill box, there’s too much space between here and there.” Eliot pointed at the two spots to add emphasis. His mind was racing, trying to figure out a way out of this. He hadn’t kept tabs on Moreau for the bastard’s men to kill his team now. He followed the Italian woman’s gaze down to the gun. 

“Are you sure you can take down Moreau?” He asked both her and Nate. 

“Absolutely.” She replied, Nate nodding in agreement. Eliot picked up the gun. 

“Eliot, listen -” 

“Get her out of here.” Eliot turned off the safety and stepped out, opening fire as he did. Nate didn’t argue and ran with the Italian to the door. Eliot took cover behind a box and waited for the shots to die down. Ulia followed quickly, and nodded in thanks as Eliot handed her the spare weapon from the man. 

 

“Now I just need a charge to overload the batteries.” Hardison murmured, then an idea hit him. “Your taser!” Parker handed it over without argument. He began the overload process. “Go, go, go, go, go, go, go!” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last half of the Big Bang Job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this is so late. Life... oh boy. I'll explain it at the end of this thing, but here's a chapter.

Sophie turned a second later at the sound of an explosion behind her. She slammed on the breaks and turned the car around. She had to see if they were still alive. A second later, the two of them came into view hanging off the back of the caboose car. Sophie breathed a sigh of relief and unlocked the door. 

“Come on, then!” She called out the window as she rolled it down. 

“You know what I’m in the mood for?” Parker told Hardison as they climbed down. 

“What?” 

Parker stopped about halfway down. 

“Pretzels.” She replied. Hardison paused 

“Hey.” He said, a small smile on his face. The two of them finally got into the car. Sirens behind them reminded them they needed to  _ go _ , and Sophie slammed the gas petal.

Eliot checked his gun and came up firing. He hit one man who fell behind a box nearby, and he dove for cover. He picked up the second gun, checked it and fired behind him as he sensed another trying to sneak up from behind. He spotted a water tank that could be useful and made for opposite cover nearby, firing both guns at once and falling sideways. The hitter fired at the water tank from his new position until one of the guns was empty. 

There was another couple of Moreau’s men he’d killed nearby, and Eliot grabbed one of his guns and spare clip. He tossed the second man’s gun to Ulia across the room. This was going to be the firefight of his life. Either he’d end up riddled with bullet holes or get hit by none of them. 

Chapman watched in confusion as Spencer walked out calmly, Ulia right behind him, pushing the clips in with his legs and cocking the guns with the other guns sights. Every one of his men raised their gun and prepared to eliminate Spencer and Ulia. They really didn’t think they’d survive this, did they?

 

“Nate, there’s only one flight leaving that airport today. The flight plan is to San Lorenzo, main hanger.” Hardison told Nate over comms urgently. 

“We’re gonna have to meet you later, we’re a little busy here.” Sophie yanked the wheel of the car as she turned a corner. 

“You are enjoying this.” Hardison sighed.

 

Eliot ran a few paces and started his slide Ulia walked behind, finishing off the ones who might have survived. Every movement was calculated, and none of his bullets missed their targets. He turned and spotted the explosive barrel, and fired. 

His aim was dead on. 

Bodies thudded to the ground as a large fireball shook the warehouse. 

 

Moreau paced the airport, waiting for the call from Chapman confirming the kills. 

“Moreau!” That man from earlier called commandingly, coming out of the shadows from the side. Guess he had an answer to that call. He only hoped Spencer and the Russian girl were taken out at the end of this. 

“Look at that. You saved the girl.” Moreau mocked. “Who are you?” 

“You don’t know?” The unidentified man said. 

“Not yet. Not that it matters.” 

“We found your bomb.” Morea chucked. This guy really thought he could frame him for that. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. I never had any bomb in my possession.” 

“Well, yes, um, did you take payment yet? Because right now,” Moreau didn’t like where this guy was going with this, “it lies scattered in burning pieces across a quarter-mile of railroad track, and whoever bought it is sitting in a Baltimore waterfront wondering why Damien Moreau cheated them out of, what, $20 million, $30 million?” Moreau had lost any humor at this point. The consequences of this for him... “I hope it wasn't the Koreans. They're not super forgiving.” The man quipped, pulling out his phone.

“Who are you?” Damien demanded. The man held up a hand as he put the phone to his ear.

“Yeah, give it to him. Now.” He said, and hung up a second later.

 

Down at the Massachusetts State Police Headquarters, Yasmin handed Captain Bonano an envelope. 

“That was Mr. Ford. He said to give this to you now.” 

 

Eliot climbed to his feet, surrounded by Morea’s dead hitters. Flames licked at their bodies. A gun cocking behind him told him he’d missed one person, but he knew that already. 

“I thought you said you didn’t like guns.” Chapman observed. 

“I don’t.” Eliot turned to face the assassin as he spoke. He brought his gun up and emptied it, Chapman sliding to the ground in shock less than a second later. “I never said I didn’t know how to use them.” Eliot told the dead man. Eliot emptied the clips and dropped the guns. Let them burn, and with it the man he used to be. Julia walked over and poked his arm. 

“Let’s go get Nate.” She murmured. 

“Yeah.” Eliot turned and the two of them exited, the flames outlining their silhouettes. 

 

“Now, I’ve just delivered proof of your crimes to the police.” Nate said, not breaking eye contact with Moreau. 

“You don’t have proof of my crimes.” Moreau scoffed. 

“You’re right, you’re right, I don’t.” Nate agreed. “I don’t, no. That’s why I’m framing you with her crimes.” Nate gestured at the Italian woman. He knew her name, of course, it was Elisabetta, but it sounded so much better when she was “the Italian.” 

“You- you did open it!” She exclaimed, referring to the envelope from the safe, with Moto, so many months ago. “You lied.” 

“Of course I did. I-” Nate sputtered, then stopped, “Anyway, five months ago, she asked me to steal records of money-laundering through blood diamonds. Now, the CIA, the NSA, the Russians were moving black-ops money through Alexander Moto. Now, you cover your tracks perfectly -- them, not so much.” Moreau looked more and more enraged as Nate finished. “Now, there's enough evidence in those envelopes to take down governments. All I had to do was change the accounts in terms of where the money went so it went to your accounts.”

“None of it is true.” Moreau stated. Nate waved a hand dismissively.

“Ah, who cares? True, schmue. It's all, you know, I mean, can you imagine governments, now they have a fall guy, you? Look, the one thing that I've learned, Moreau, over the last three years is that, ah, well, the only thing more ruthless than a criminal is a politician trying to save his own ass.” Nate stepped forward to stand in front of Moreau. 

“Who are you?” Moreau demanded, his voice full of fury. Nate laughed. 

“You know how it feels like you been poked by a stick, you know, over these last six months or so?” All the humor left Nate’s voice. “I’m that stick.” 

 

Eliot slammed open the door and ducked under the plane’s wing, Ulia following from the other side of the plane. Moreau pulled a gun and Eliot growled. 

“You got one shot Moreau!” He yelled. Nate didn’t seemed phased. Typical Nate. Moreau shifted his aim and fired, hitting Ulia in the shoulder, who had just pushed the Italian out of the way. Eliot didn’t break stride, and the Italian caught Ulia as she fell, but Nate interrupted Eliot’s charge to the plane. 

“No, Eliot! No, I got other plans for him!” Nate urged. Eliot stood down and sprinted over with Nate to where Ulia was futily trying to stop the blood. “You okay?” 

“As well as I can be considering I have a bullet wound in my shoulder.” Ulia snarked back. "It didn't hit anything major." Eliot rolled his eyes and helped her apply pressure. She was fine. 

 

“The rest of the team… They don’t need to know what I did.” Eliot murmured to Nate as they stood on the tarmac watching the other three approach. “What we did.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Nate stated, and that was good enough. The team walked over to Julia who was sitting on the edge of the ambulance. She rolled her eyes at Eliot. 

“Can you tell them I can go now? Please?” She begged. “I am so bored.” 

“The stitches are in?” Eliot asked. 

“The stitches are in, the wound is bandaged, and it did not hit anything besides muscle, aka it didn’t hit an artery.. I know the drill.” Julia gestured at the sling. “Is Elisa still here?” 

“Elisa?” The Italian woman questioned. 

“It’s easier to say than your full name or the Italian woman.” Julia shrugged the non injured shoulder. “Is Nate clear?” 

“Yes. You’re a free man now, Mr. Ford.” Elisabetta informed them. Nate shook his head. 

“Job’s not done.” He replied. 

“The job is dead.” 

“You couldn’t touch him here. How do you expect to touch him in his own country?” The Italian asked.  

“San Lorenzo’s a tiny European country with no extradition treaties with anyone.” Hardison added. “It’s practically impossible.” 

“But we do the impossible.” Parker ended. Julia stood up and waved off the worried paramedics. Nate turned and the team began to walk away from the hanger. 

“What now?” Sophie asked. 

“Now we go get him.” Nate promised. 

“To San Lorenzo?” Eliot looked at Nate. 

“To San Lorenzo.” 

“What are we gonna do when we get there?” Sophie questioned. 

“Finish the job.” Nate stated. Sirens punctuated their exit. 

It was time to take down Damien Moreau once and for all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the end of the Big Bang Job! Now onto the San Lorenzo Job. 
> 
> Yeah, I know a lot of the dialogue is directly from the episodes. Unfortunately, I was not creative enough to replace it when I first wrote this. It'll most likely diverge in the next one because I have an idea. Also - I have a favorite episode at last - The Rundown(?) job, I think is what it's called. Its the one where its just the OT3 and they are taking down a terrorist. I just love that one so much. 
> 
> Elisa/Elisabetta is either the actors name or a name I drug up after research. Mostly it was getting repetative to say the Italian over and over again.


End file.
